Talk:Election Speeches/@comment-39023381-20190420011129
Fello Geofs Pilots, ''' '''Today we have come to gather over one main problem. Trolls. Sure you could block and ignore them but still, they are very bothersome. However, I have implemented a resolution to this consequential problem. Starting early May, with enough support, I will found a company dedicated to making trolls nonexistent. It will be called The Geofs Anti Troll and FRP Association or GATFA. Doing such a task is nearly impossible without the support of Y O U. If I do get elected to join the Geofs Global Council, with the power invested in me, I will found this company as soon as I can. I realize that this is not the only dilemma in the Geofs Community. Attacks on nonhostile pilots in Australia and other countries with Air forces are also a major problem. Just a week ago, I witnessed this with my own eyes as a RAAF member aggressed on a USAF pilot just flying around. I was able to tranquilize the situation and convince the RAAF member to leave him alone. I was there that time but when this happens while I’m offline, chaos will ensue. For a solution to this problem, I will make a branch from GAFTA called the UAFA, The United Air Force Association. This is a branch that will deescalate hostile situations on a nonhostile pilot and take action if necessary. The leader of this branch is will be me but after time, I might give the position to someone else. Wars are also a problem though not as big as the other two. This can lead to grudges, antagonistic behavior, multiple casualties, billions of dollars of damage and many more severe circumstances. Instead of adding another branch, I will found another Air Force but instead of me running it, My most trusted friend, Raining_Narwhals will lead an association dedicated to ending wars as soon as possible. Fakes are another problem though they kind of fall into the category of trolls. It can be difficult to know who is real and who isn’t. One sad example is my own faking, Before I joined the RCAF, I was Royals 3. Popular, educated and well flying, I was well liked. Until I got faked. I wasn’t online at the time but that faker ruined my reputation. It was absolutely devastating. I have now passed on my old callsign to one of my friends I know in real life which I will not reveal the name of. He will command an elite squadron of the most intelligent, boldest, and pilots with experience in every field leading the way. The name is not yet decided but we will come to a conclusion by April 20th. Now, I am still open to your suggestions for what YOU want me to do if I get this seat. I will do Q&A and I will reply within 48 hours after you send me an email ''' '''I have great challenges and great opportunities, and with your votes, I will meet them and make this next year the best year in our Geofs history! And remember “Don’t vote for them, they don’t know what to do. Vote for me and I’ll make you Geofs dreams come true!” “No more FRP with N14” My Email: hardjokos@students.osd.wednet.edu My Instagram: @totally_not_koko Use my email to get in touch since I check it more often but feel free to dm me. I thank you for taking the time to listen to my speech. Thank you.